Hunkahunka
' Hunkahunka', A.K.A. Experiment 323, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to cause anyone he pecks to fall in artificial love with the first person they see, whether the victim and love interest are of the same or opposite gender; only water in the victim's face will break the spell. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is in a heart-shaped birdhouse with the local online dating service. Appearance Hunkahunka is a small pink/purple hummingbird-like experiment with a large head, black eyes, dark pink/maroon feathers on his body, a long lavender beak, light pink belly, and purple-tipped wings and tail. Personality Hunkahunka is a bubbly little experiment who has a very romantic idea about the world. He likes to play around and loves using his primary function just for fun. He gets frustrated rather easily, usually when his pecks don't work. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' Experiment 323 was the 323rd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his fake love-inducing ability to bring entire civilizations to a lovestruck standstill. When 323 pecks someone, and he/she sees somebody, his/her eyes start flashing hearts and imagines himself/herself standing under palm trees shaped into a heart while holding the hands of the person he/she fell in love with; then the hexed victim says, "I think I love him/her," if the love interest is distant, or "I think I love you," if he/she is right in front of the person. 323 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point, Experiment 323 was activated off-screen (possibly by an ocean wave) 323 then proceeded to cause artificial love across the island. He first targeted David and pecked the latter to make him fall for some other woman. Later, Gantu attempted to capture 323 after noticing the experiment, but was thwarted by Lilo and Stitch. 323 then pecked Gantu to make him fall in love with Pleakley, while Stitch managed to capture 323 in a cooler. Lilo, after naming him Hunkahunka, used his love-inducing power to make Keoni fall for Lilo. However, Hunkahunka was able to escape and resumed his fake love-inflicting rampage, while being pursued by Lilo, Stitch and Gantu. At one point, Hunkahunka pecked Gantu again, causing the latter to temporarily fall for Stitch. While Stitch evaded Gantu, the former recaptured Hunkahunka and attempted to hide him in a raffle box, but he managed to escape again shortly after. Later, Hunkahunka entered a dance hall, causing countless victims to become lovestruck, and pecked Nani to make her fall for Gantu. Eventually, after a long chase, Gantu was able to capture Hunkahunka in a containment orb. Regardless, Lilo ultimately decided that people should want others to love them for who they are, not merely because some alien bird pecked them. Hunkahunka was successfully sent to an impatient Hämsterviel, where the former pecked Hämsterviel, causing him to fall for Gantu. However, Hämsterviel still insulted Gantu like he would on a regular basis. Hunkahunka reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. ''Leroy & Stitch'' The first 624 experiments, including Hunkahunka, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Hunkahunka participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, as he was seen among the other experiments. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. ''Stitch!'' anime Hunkahunka made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where Stitch used him on Angel after she got mad at him earlier. However, Hunkahunka's spell caused Angel to become too obsessed with Stitch, therefore teaching him a lesson when Hunkahunka also made others fall in love (including Jumba, who was about to reveal the antidote before becoming part of Hunkahunka's spell). Trivia *Hunkahunka is named after a lyric in the Elvis Presley song "Burning Love", a song played in the original film. Lilo refers to him as a "Hunkahunka bird of love." *It is unlikely that Hunkahunka's powers could cause people to love someone of the same gender, as this portrayal of homosexuality would set a bad example for children and be somewhat offensive to gay viewers. *In his debut, Hunkahunka had dark purple feathers. However, in the show's intro, the episode "Snafu", and his later appearances, he had dark pink and maroon feathers on his body. *Hunkahunka's pod color is white. *Hunkahunka is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 323. Primary function: Makes the victim fall in love with the first person they see." Category:Experiments Category:3-Series